This application describes an enantiospecific total synthesis of a naturally occurring bioactive cembranoid, asperdiol. A convergent approach in which two optically active fragments will be chemically joined to form the desired antipode will be demonstrated. The optically active precursor molecules will be prepared by inducing asymmetry in prochiral substrates. No optical resolutions are planned. The synthetic target is active against the KB, PS and LE cell lines; the total synthesis will make available an increased supply of material for testing. The flexibility afforded by the convergent approach to this molecule will allow an efficient preparation of any structural analogs. Since the locus of bioactivity of asperdiol is not known with certainty this approach could define the requirements for antineoplastic activity. The convergent route to the total synthesis of cembranoids lends itself to the preparation of a wide variety of these natural products an increasing number of which have been shown to possess carcinostatic, antiflammatory and other potentially useful physiological activity.